


Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Snow, Walks In The Park
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Cada vez que estoy aquí, me siente como si tuviera un escudo dorado que nos protege por los ojos de otras personas. Sé qué es estúpido y sé que quienquiera aquí podría tomar una foto comprometiente de nosotros y seríamos perdidos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, a veces me olvido que en primer lugar no tendríamos que hacer nada de ambiguo.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki

**Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki**

**(Queria tocarte, pues extendí los dedos)**

Yuto era alguien increíblemente alegre.

Mucho menos de lo que mostraba frente a las cámaras, claro, o Hikaru estaba seguro que habría golpeado la cabeza contra una pared mucho tiempo atrás.

De todas formas, estaba muy alegre. Especialmente en momentos como eso, cuando los planetas se habían alineado, una ocasión única en la vida, y ambos tenían el fin de semana libre.

Cuando lo habían descubierto, les había tomado un poco de tiempo para calmarse, y realizar que sus ideas iniciales sobre como pasar el tiempo – como ir a Paris, o los Estados Unidos – estaban un poco excesivas.

Había sido Yuto a sugerir que pasaran un poco de tiempo con su familia en Sendai, y Hikaru había sido de acuerdo sin reservas.

No había sido de sus padres en mucho tiempo, y se moría por ver su nieta y nieto. Además, cada vez que Yuto estaba allí, toda su familia atenuaba un poco la locura, como si todavía estuvieran tratando de impresionarlo o algo así. Las primeras veces Hikaru solía decirles que no estaba necesario, pero ahora seguía la corriente; tendían a salir de su caso, pues estaba mejor por él.

Sus padres habían sido encantados de verlos, y su madre se había superado para hacer sentir a Yuto parte de la familia; los conocía desde hace años ya, y Hikaru sospechaba que no le hiciera falta nada de eso, pero sabía también qué su novio estaba increíblemente agradecido por la manera como la familia de Hikaru se comportaba con él.

Acababan de comer el almuerzo, y ahora estaban tumbados en la cama del mayor, incapaces de moverse.

“¿Por qué cada vez que tu madre cocina por nosotros me siento como si acabé de pasar por un episodio Haikaropa?” preguntó Yuto, girando sobre su costado para mirar al mayor. “En serio, me asombra que seas tan delgado.”

Hikaru rio, llevando las manos a través del pelo del menor, acariciándolo distraídamente.

“Muestra mucha más moderación cuando estoy aquí a solas. No lo sé, supongo que quiera asegurarse que no vas a llamar tu madre para decirle que te matamos de hambre.” bromó.

Yuto gimió, escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

“Eso es porque sigues hablando de mi madre con ella. Estas claramente tratando de empezar una contienda.” se quejó, su voz amortiguada.

Hikaru se asomó hacia él, dándole un rápido beso detrás de la oreja.

“Estamos mimados en la batalla. No creo que voy a quejarme.” se sentó, estirándose. “Pues, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podríamos pasar la tarde en la cama, si quieres, creo que nos haga falta relajarnos un poco.”

Tenía que intentar, al menos.

“Ninguna manera.” el menor se subió, echando una rápida mirada afuera de la ventana. “Vamos a dar un paseo. Es un día tan bueno, y nunca tenemos tiempo de hacer algo así en Tokyo. Creo que tendríamos que tomar ventaja de eso.” sugirió, y fue en pie rápido, revolviendo en su maleta para encontrar algo de ponerse.

“Pero mira, aquí.” dijo el mayor, acariciando la manta. “Cama. Increíblemente maravillosa cama. Donde podemos acostarnos y tratar de digerir el trozo de carne que acabamos de comer.” trató de sonar atractivo, pese a que supiera que fuera enteramente inútil.

Yuto se giró para mirarlo, riendo bajo.

“Tenemos una a casa también. ¿El punto de hacer un viaje no es lo de hacer algo que no harías en cambio?” preguntó, muy lógico.

Y aunque Hikaru tratara, no tuvo éxito de encontrar una buena respuesta, pues se rindió.

Y mientras se sentaba, sintiéndose un poco mareado, decidió que tal vez un paseo no era una mala idea.

~

“Yutti, no creo que fue una buena idea.” Hikaru hizo una mueca, mirando el cielo.

Yuto se giró para mirarlo, una sonrisita en la cara.

“Cada vez que me quejo de la nieve en Tokyo haces el engreído, como si ser de Sendai de haga rey de las nevadas o algo así. Y ahora que estamos aquí, está nevando y no tengo problemas con eso, ¿vas a echarte atrás?” se burló de él. “Anda, se nota apenas que cae. De verdad, es bastante agradable, ¿no?” preguntó, esperanzado.

Hikaru hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Sí, bien... puede ser. De alguna manera.” suspiró. “Pero vamos a llegar al parque y vuelta. Hace frio, y si nos viene la fiebre o algo así mi madre nunca nos dejaría ir. Tendríamos que dejar nuestro trabajo y vivir aquí, en su casa, y no creo de poder soportar una vida con mi madre que trata de sobornarte para que te gustes mi familia.”

Yuto se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Nunca pensé que un resfriado pudiera llevar una tragedia así. Juro que no vamos a quedarnos afuera mucho tiempo, pues. Es un buen compromiso.”

Y entonces, mientras caminaban hacia el parque, Hikaru se concentrado en sus pasos para evitar de deslizar en la nieve que se había ya depositado en el suelo, Yuto le tomó la mano.

Así.

Reaccionó de manera demasiado instintiva, y realizó cuanto hubiera sido brusco en el exacto momento cuando retiró la mano.

Yuto parecía herido, y no lo podía culpar. Pero en serio, había sido tomado por sorpresa.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, tratando de sonar realmente arrepentido. Luego miró alrededor unas veces, estableciendo que no había mucha gente en la calle, y que la que había parecía más ocupada tratando de evitar la nieve. “Pero de verdad, Yutti. Sé qué no estamos en Tokyo y que parece que pienses que Sendai sea el tercer mundo o algo así, pero te aseguro que recibimos televisión y periódicos. La gente conoce a los Johnny’s aquí también.” le dijo, frunciendo los labios.

Quería agradecer a Yuto como podía, pero no iba a arriesgar que su sentirse cómodo se transformara en descuido.

El menor lo miró, dudoso.

“Sí, lo sé. Sólo es que... todo se siente tan natural aquí. Es hermoso. No sólo el lugar y la nieve, sabes, tu familia también. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es...” hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, tratando de poner orden en sus pensamientos. “Cada vez que estoy aquí, me siente como si tuviera un escudo dorado que nos protege por los ojos de otras personas. Sé qué es estúpido y sé que quienquiera aquí podría tomar una foto comprometiente de nosotros y seríamos perdidos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, a veces me olvido que en primer lugar no tendríamos que hacer nada de ambiguo.” hizo una pequeña sonrisa, la que utilizaba para hacer que Hikaru lo perdonara.

“Está bien.” se apresuró a decirle. “No es para tanto, entiendo.” le sonrió. “Sólo, déjame ser lo responsable por una vez. No tengo muchas ocasiones de hacerlo.” le hizo notar, y Yuto se encogió de hombros.

“Vale. Sí. Supongo que tengas razón, ni siquiera merece la pena, ¿no?” dijo, succionándose el labio inferior. “Bien, vamos. No querría que la nieve se hiciera tan mala que me vas a convencer que tenemos que volver.”

Caminó adelante, Hikaru siguiéndolo pronto. Sabía qué el menor estaba enojado, pero no podía encontrar en sí de estar de acuerdo con tomarle la mano, no cuando podían ser visto.

Se quedaron quietos hasta que no llegaron al parque, y después de haber caminado dentro un poco, Yuto estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

“Es precioso, aquí.” dijo, mirándose alrededor. “Diga lo que quieres, pero es diferente de Tokyo. La nieve se siente completamente diferente.”

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, riendo.

“Lejos de mí decir algo mal de mi ciudad natal.” suspiró, satisfecho. “De verdad, es muy pacifico. A pesar del hecho que probablemente mañana nos despertaremos con un malo caso de neumonía.” comentó, viendo la nieve espesarse.

Yuto hizo una mueca, y levantó los brazos.

“Vale, vale. Supongo que tengas razón. Tuve mi paseo, tuve mi dosis de norte. Podemos volver a casa, si quieres.”

Hikaru tomó un camino un poco más largo para volver, todavía tratando de agradecer al menor.

La nieve estaba decididamente peor ahora, y estaban a solas en las calles.

Bien, podía hacer algo con eso.

Tratando que pasara inobservado, extendió la mano, tomando la de Yuto. El menor se paró un momento, luego le sonrió, apretando el agarre tan fuerte como podía.

Asustado que Hikaru pudiera dejarla, pensó el mayor.

Siguieron caminando de la mano – y tan rápidos como podían para evitar la muy probable nevasca – hasta que no alcanzaran la casa de Hikaru.

“Pues...” dijo el menor, tomando un poco de tiempo para buscar las llaves, ahora que estaban bajo el toldo. “¿Soy perdonado por ser insensible y excesivamente precavido?” hizo una sonrisita.

“No necesitas perdón. Quiero decir, tienes razón.” Yuto dejó que los dedos se entrelazaran con los del mayor, mirando absorto sus manos. “Sin embargo, es bueno. Soy feliz que la gente aquí se asuste tanto de la nieve de refugiarse en casa.” bromó.

“Enteramente diferente de Tokyo, ¿eh?” Hikaru siguió, luego miró alrededor un momento, antes de asomarse hacia Yuto, dándole un rápido beso.

“Claro. Parece que fuera correcto, después de todo. _Tenemos_ un escudo que nos protege aquí.” dijo, indicando la nieve. “Tal vez no es dorado, pero puedo trabajar con esto.”

Hikaru suspiró teatralmente, finalmente encontrando las llaves y empujando el menor adentro.

“Anda, pequeña cosa pastelosa. Deja que te muestre lo que es apropiado hacer para mí, cuando en primer lugar no nos hace falta un escudo.”

Y eso, por suerte de Hikaru, funcionaba en cualquiera esquina del mundo fueran.


End file.
